1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In data centers etc., connection of communication cables such as LAN (local area network) cables is altered in accordance with layout change, displacement or addition of information and communication status equipment such as servers or hubs.
An information and communication equipment have a connection check lamp for checking connection of communication cables so that it is possible to determine whether or not a communication cable is connected.
Also an equipment has been proposed in which connection of a communication cable is monitored by detecting insertion and removal of a connector of the communication cable (see e.g., JP-A-2012-508956)